This invention relates generally to carburetion systems for internal combustion engines and more particularly to such a system using heat exchanger means for supplying dry gas vapor to the engine through an L.P. gas carburetor, the carburetor being provided with auxiliary ordinary carburetor means for starting the engine.
Heretofore many types of heat-exchange means have been suggested for heating the liquid gas sprayed in the carburetor and supplied to the cylinders of the internal combustion engine but none of them has contemplated providing a carburetor for completely vaporized gas along with auxiliary means for starting the engine with liquid gasoline to run the engine until the heat exchanger is sufficiently hot to completely vaporize the gasoline.